The Next Generation
by LittleMissNack
Summary: The story of Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, and the countless adventure's they get into in there years at
1. Chapter 1

"Aren't you afraid … at ALL!?" Albus asked his cousin Rose

"No I'm not. I KNOW there's NO way I'M not getting sorted into slytherin and I know you're not either so stop worrying you won't be slytherin" Rose sighed

"Not fans of Slytherin eh?" a voice said from the door way of the carriage. It was him the boy Rose's dad had warned them about Scorpius. Rose remembered what her father had told her about getting close to him so she turned her head towards the window ignoring Scorpius completely.

"Aren't you afraid of being in Slytherin?" Albus asked the boy

"My whole family was slytherin so I'm not betting on being anything else" Scorpius mumbled

"Come on Al lets go find another carriage" Rose said staring at the boy coldly

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Rose what's wrong?" Al asked

"Don't you remember what my dad said about him!?" Rose asked Albus. Scorpius chuckled

"Oh I understand Daddy's warned you to stay away from a Malfoy. And you wouldn't want to disobey Daddy. I bet you do everything daddy says" Scorpius chuckled

"Do Not!" Rose said angrily

"Bet you do, you're a daddy's girl aren't you!" Scorpius said. Rose scowled

"Come on Al can we PLEASE find another carriage I don't want to be around the likes of him!" Rose said

"You don't even know me all you know is my name!" Scorpius said

"Albus Severus Potter! Are we leaving or not!?" Rose exclaimed angrily ignoring Scorpius.

"Oh so you're the famous Harry Potters' son! Bet your after the fame aren't you freckles" Scorpius said to Rose who had always been insecure about her freckles.

"HE'S MY COUSIN!" Rose shouted before grabbing Albus by the wrist and dragging him out of the carriage.

"Rose, where are we going?" Albus asked as she grabbed his wrist tighter and dragged his further down the hall

"To find our cousins!" Rose said.

The eventually arrived at a carriage with 2 girls in. One of the girls was wearing their Hogwarts robes the same as Rose. But the other was dressed casually. The youngest of the girls again had ginger hair with a butterfly hair clip in the back she looked to be 11 and was the only other one wearing her Hogwarts robes she looked scared and nervous the other girl had black hair and looked to be 12 she had her arm around the youngest and was wearing a denim skirt and a pink T-shirt with the weird sisters on it. These people where Rose and Albus' cousins Lucy(the youngest), Molly (the elder).

"Hey Rose, Hey Al" Molly said

"Hey Moll, hey Luce" Albus greeted. Rose just sat down sat down still angrily.

"What's the matter with her?" Molly asked

"she got into a fight with a boy about nothing" Albus sighed

"It wasn't nothing! There was a reason I was supposed to stay away from him Al or else dad wouldn't have asked me!" Rose explained

"Scorpius is right you know you ARE a Daddy's girl" Albus said obviously annoyed

"I AM NOT!" Rose said defensively

"Um.. It's kind of true Rose" Molly said Rose scowled

"Even if I was it was NONE of his business!" Rose scowled at stormed out by herself.

"This is going to be a fun year" Albus sighed

* * *

The rest of the train ride was long and boring, Rose stayed in a compartment by herself and Albus stayed with his cousins. When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts Albus nervously stepped off and looked through the big crowd for Rose.

"Al! Albus!" he herd Rose's voice exclaim he turned around to find her making her way through a crowd to him

"Hi, how was the rest of the train ride?" Rose asked

"Okay, a bit boring you?"

"It was much better when we left that boy, I read most of the way" Rose explained, Albus sighed

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he said sarcastically as they made their way towards the boats. Al and Rose stepped into the closest one. Rose sat at the front and Albus sat behind

"Hey mind if I join you?" they herd the familiar voice of Scorpius Malfoy, Albus looked at his cousin and saw her scowling viciously at him. Albus sighed.

"Of course you can" Albus said Scorpius stepped in and decided it was better to sit by Albus seeing as Rose already hated him enough.

"Don't mind Rose, she really is a daddy's girl. Don't take anything she say personally" Albus told Scorpius, for a moment Scorpius looked at Albus confused then he slightly smiled

"Thanks, Is she always this… judgmental?" Scorpius finally decided on the right word

"No, she just listens to everything her dad says, but it can't last forever or at least I hope it won't" Albus explain Scorpius smiled

"So if not Slytherin which house do you want to be in?" Scorpius asked

"Well my brothers in Gryffindor and that doesn't seem so bad, neither does Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw" Albus said thoughtfully

"You're so lucky you still have options!" Scorpius sighed

"Don't you want to be in Slytherin?" Albus asked confused, his father had told him about the Malfoys' he said they prided themselves in being pureblood's and all slytherin, If he didn't look so much like his father you might not have even believed he was a Malfoy

"Well I want to impress my dad, but I'm not like him I don't want to be a Slytherin" Scorpius sighed.

"Oh yes I'm sure you're going to break the Malfoy stereotype." Rose scoffed sarcastically. Scorpius stayed silent. The rest of the boat ride was rather awkward and uncomfortable.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the Castle. Out of all of them Rose was the most excited she had been waiting to see that castle for AGES and she was right there. All the first years stared in awe of the beautiful castle and as they all walked inside everyone stared in amazement at everything, they arrived in the hall in a huddle.

"Right student when I call your name you will come forth and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor." the deputy head, professor Longbottom said. He began calling the list

"Morgan Apperly" he called. He stepped forward and sat on the stool

"RAVENCLAW" the hat called out he went and sat with the rest of the cheering Ravenclaws' the list continued

"Hydra Dean" Professor Longbottom called out. She sat down nervously and the hat was placed on her head

"SLYTHERIN" The hat called out quite quickly. Hydra walked over to the happy Slytherins'

"Scorpius Malfoy" Professor Longbottom said. Albus saw the Slytherins' looking at each other smugly knowing fully well where Scorpius would be sorted. The hat was placed on Scorpius' head, it took quite a while deciding where Scorpius should go.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat finally shouted out. The whole hall stayed silent Scorpius stayed on the stool for a few seconds longer than he should have. Eyes wide in shock. Before finally slowly getting up the Gryffindors' started cheering while the Slytherins scowled.

"Albus Potter"

Albus nervously walked up to the stool shaking. The whole room went silent staring at him Albus took a seat on the stool and the hat was dropped on his messy black hair

**Ah another Potter, I expect you want to be in Gryffindor too**

Albus thought for a moment if he said yes that's where he would be but he would never truly know where he would belong

**Second thoughts eh potter?**

"Put me where I truly belong" Albus though to the hat

**Are you sure? You're the only Potter that's let me decide! Hmm brave, but smart too, determined to prove yourself, and extremely loyal you could do well in every house are you sure you don't want to decide?**

"I want to be where I would do best" Albus insisted

**Alright then "GRYFFINDOR!" **

There was an outburst of cheering from the Gryffindor table mainly from James, Albus' brother and Scorpius Albus' new friend. Albus sat down opposite Scorpius. More names got called out until only Rose was left.

"Rose Weasley" Professor Longbottom called. Rose walked up there as confident as ever.

"How much do you want a bet she's in Slytherin?" Scorpius whispered

"hmm quite high" Albus said. The hat took some time with her before finally shouting out

"GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindors cheered. Even Scorpius clapped lightly.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN" the headmaster professor Harlow announced

* * *

"Come on were even late for our first breakfast let alone our first class!" Albus exclaimed as he and Scorpius ran down the staircase and into the hall. Albus took a seat next to his cousin Rose Weasley who was sitting eating her breakfast being Hermione Granger-Weasley's daughter she was obviously the first one their quarter or an hour before everyone else.

"Albus you're 10 minutes late!" Rose exclaimed throwing a snide glance at Scorpius as if it was all his fault. He took a seat opposite Al and Rose.

"Have the Owls came yet?" Al asked

"No your lucky there late today!" Rose sighed. Just as she spoke a flutter of owls rushed through the window in an adrenalin filled second they scattered across the room determined to drop their heavy loads and rush pack through the window for their pay of one mice per parcel. A snowy white owl glided smoothly across the Gryffindor table dropping the letters onto Albus' seat another tawny owl and another barn owl followed behind and dropped letters on Rose and Scorpius' places. Onto of Scorpius' small pile of letters was a shiny smooth blood red sharp edged envelope with a black bow tied tightly vertically across it. Scorpius' scowl changed to a look of terror and disbelief, his crystal blue eyes changed from their cool state to much wider and concerned state, but not concern for anyone else just his health. Suddenly a thunderous crash brought Scorpius' attention away from the letter and onto the snowy white owl in a heap next to the door that it had just flew into

"Bloody Bird" Al sighed as the owl slowly began to fly away and all attention was brought back to the envelope.

"What's that?" Amile Dursley asked

"It's a howler, it's a letter sent from wizard of witch to one another to complain, yell or HOWL at each other." Rose commented not looking up from her newspaper.

"Open it!" Morgan Apperly urged. Scorpius looked at Albus with a frightened glance Albus shrugged and Scorpius slowly began to pull the sides of the black ribbon and all in a flash of a second the letter sprang to life and jumped into the shape of a mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU!" an angry voice bellowed causing Scorpius to lean backwards as the mouth came towards him.

"100'S OF GENEREATIONS OF YOUR ANNSESTORS HAVE ALL BEEN SLYTHERIN AND YOU MY OWN SON DIS-HONER THEM BY BEEING A GRYFFINDOR I MEAN EVEN A HUFFLEPUFF WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER! YOU ARE NOT FIT TO WEAR THE NAME OF MALFOY! IF YOU THINK YOUR COMEING HO-"

"HE IS OUR SON AND HE IS COMEING HOME TO US EVEN IF HE IS A GRYFFINDOR!" Scorpius' mother bellowed loudly to his father.

"BUT…"

"NO BUT'S DRACO!" Scorpius' mother screamed so loud and piercing that it caused to howler to explode and shower Scorpius with red paper dust.

"Oh look it's a letter from mum and dad their PROUD of me" Rose said snidely opening her own letters.

"That's because your family have no standards!" Scorpius shouted in pain and ran off.

* * *

"Oh look at the goody goody!" Jasper Zabinie snarled

"He can't be a REAL Malfoy they properly never told him he was adopted" Sienna Vane chucked evilly

"Or If he is he will be soon. didn't you hear the howler? His father's not going to want him back!" Jasper said Scorpius crossed his arms and placed his head in them. Albus who was sitting next to him and had turned very red at Sienna's comment, glared at them then turned to Scorpius

"Just ignore them your better than they are" Albus said.

"Aw Young Love" Jasper said smiling maliciously. Sienna burst out laughing with Jasper until Rose gave them a scary glance and they both decided to shut up as they valued their health and Rose was considerably more scary than Albus. Professor Longbottom pushed opened the door and speed walked down the aisle between the two long Herbology work benches and was almost at the end but he tripped over the watering can and fell into a heap on the floor. Everyone burst into laughter except Rose and Scorpius who rushed forward to help him up. once Professor Longbottom had recovered Rose glanced evilly at Scorpius who sighed.

"Oh look he's helping his 'ikle teacher. Next thing you know he'll be giving him apples." Sienna whispered to Jasper mimicking a babies voice, only loud enough for Scorpius to hear and scowl at.

"Right Class, we'll take attendance" Said Professor Longbottom.

"Melinda, Abbot?"

"Here"

"Ellen Bones"

"Yes Sir"

"Amile Dursley?"

"Yes" Amile said in a ungrateful manner. Albus would never admit it but he hated his second cousin being a witch almost as much as her grandparents did, Her being a witch would mean he would see the spoilt brat every day and once a year was already bad enough. The register continued

"Scorpius, Malfoy?"

"Here sir" Scorpius said he could see the look of disbelief when Neville saw the G next to his name instead of an S for his house.

"Albus, Potter?" Neville asked looking around excitedly

"Here N… Professor" Al said turning red he didn't want anyone especially the Slytherins that he knew one of the professors outside of school.

"Sienna, Vane?" Professor Longbottom called

"Yes Sir" Sienna said in an annoying high pitch that was her voice

"Rose, Weasley?"

"Present Sir" Rose said in a heavenly childlike voice that made people believe that she was as sweet as sugar. A few sighs of annoyance came out as they herd Rose sucking up already.

"And Jasper, Zabinie?" Neville finally finished off

"Yes"

"Right Now class this is a simple little plant that can cause severe illness. Does anyone know how we produce the charm that causes illness?" Professor Longbottom asked. Rose immediately raised her hand high in the air, waving it like it was a life or death situation, which Rose may have thought it was. So far she was the only one with her hand up, but then slower and not as high up Scorpius' hand raised too. However this only made Rose more determined to answer the question.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Neville decided.

"Well underneath the plant a bean grows that contains fluid that if drank can cause severe illness" Scorpius said timidly.

"Oh look at the goody goody Gryffindor" Jasper sneered quietly to Sienna. Scorpius tried to ignore them but it didn't help that if he looked the other way Rose was giving him such a sharp evil look that the expression 'if looks could kill' immediately sprang to mind.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, now today I'm going to be splitting you into pairs and you will attempt to extract the bean carefully" Neville demonstrated the proper way to do it and explained all the health and safety guidelines.

"Right partners will be as followed Melinda and Sienna, Jasper and Ellen, Albus and Amile, Freya and Cole, Rose and Scorpius…." Neville continued the list of partners but already Scorpius felt sick and Rose's fists were clenched so tight Scorpius was surprised she hadn't hurt herself.

"Okay everyone get with your partners" Rose glared at Scorpius fiercely

"She's harmless really" Albus attempted to reassure Scorpius

"Sure! As harmless as a mountain lion!" Scorpius reluctantly trudged over to his partner.

"Right! Let's get a few things straight right now. I'm doing all the work as I am the smartest and you can simply write down everything I do. Can you handle that or is it too much for your little brain to handle?" Rose said her blue eyes furiously glaring and her mouth fixed in a permanent scowl. Scorpius dared to glare back.

"What makes you think your smarter than me!?" Scorpius demanded.

"The fact that I've been studying ready to go to Hogwarts since I was 6!"

"And you think I haven't!? I'M going the work, YOU write." Scorpius said boldly, daring to take a step forward. Rose laughed sarcastically

"Don't make laugh! I'd rather not fail!" Rose snapped taking another step forward

"Good so it's settled, I'm doing the work" Scorpius confidently stepped forward again.

"I'm not having a MALFOY do my work!"

"Oh and I really want a WEASLEY doing mine!" Scorpius said sarcastically. They both stepped forward again and were now less than an inch apart, glaring sharply at each other. Scorpius raised his hand.

"Professor is there any way we could switch partners?" Scorpius asked, not taking his eyes of Rose.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy no swapping" Scorpius then broke eye contact and stormed off out of the room slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

After a meeting with the headmaster professor Harlow, he and professor Longbottom, who was head of Gryffindor, had decided that 20 points off Gryffindor and a serious warning were appropriate punishments, Plus a months' worth of detention with professor Longbottom. Rose was more smug than ever which put Albus is a difficult position, but he had a plan. Every time they got into an argument Albus silently left without either of them noticing. But it was becoming increasingly more difficult as Rose and Scorpius had almost every class together and every time they so much as looked at each other an argument would break out. In herbology the partners they had been assigned in their first lesson became partners for the rest of the year making things very uncomfortable for everyone in the class, but professor Longbottom would not give in and insisted it would help them work together. They always competed, they competed to see who could do their part of the assignment best In herbology, who could answer the most questions in history of magic, who could perform the spell first in charms and who could make the best potion in potions class. And it's fair to say each of them had their strengths, Rose was good at history of magic and charms and Scorpius exceeded at herbology and potions. The continued to compete at every subject they had together and they were both exceptional at all of them. However quiditch was the only subject that the first years hadn't tried yet, and when the actual day to learn quiditch came Rose was still determined as ever to beat Scorpius at every subject.

"Wow!" was all Albus Potter could say when he stepped out onto the wide quiditch pitch made up of freshly mown grass. You could almost taste the fear and anticipation that had been held in the pitch, and you could almost hear the roar of the fans as their house team caught the snitch.

"It's amazing" Scorpius gasped.

"Right now class" Professor Stone announced as he turned from the front of the crowd to face them.

"Line up next to the brooms I've set out on the ground, quickly now" everyone scrambled to find a good broom. Al and Scorpius picked two in the centre and Rose went opposite Albus.

"Okay class what I would like you to do is put your right hand over your broom and say up, this will summon your broom to you" within a second the pitch was filled with people shouting 'Up!' as loud as they could. Only Albus and Scorpius got it first time, Rose stared at Scorpius with a look of pure disbelief, then hate and anger. Soon the whole class had summoned there brooms except Rose who was still frantically shouting at her broom, Scorpius sniggered.

"Um… Miss Weasley maybe you should practice summoning your broom over there while the rest of us get to flying, I'll come and check on you in a moment" Rose furiously grabbed her broom and stormed into the corner of the stands. By the end of the lesson both Scorpius and Albus got praised for their flying while Rose still hadn't been able to summon her broom.

"Better luck next time eh Freckles?" Scorpius smiled smugly as he walked past her to leave the pitch and return to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful, Albus and Scorpius played wizard chess while Rose sulked In her bedroom. Eventually it got pretty late and Al and Scorpius had to go to bed before curfew. Pretty soon Al and the rest of the Gryffindor boys were asleep except Scorpius who couldn't sleep so he decided to read as he found reading at night often made him sleepy. So Scorpius took his current book out and snuck downstairs to the common room as there was too much snoring in the boys bedroom too notice. The sneaking out was easier than he imagined with all the boys asleep, so he sat down on the arm chair by the fire and continued reading. He was a few pages in when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, panicking he hugged his knee's too his chest in an effort to hide on the armchair he was sitting on. He took a peak to see if it was a prefect or not and he saw a peculiar sight, long, bushy red hair sweeping out of the portrait hole. _Rose Weasley? What's she doing out after curfew? _Scorpius wondered, he often found himself curious about Rose Weasley. His curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it he found himself following her down the staircases, past the hall, out through the school grounds and over the broom storage cupboard. _That girl can't stand being imperfect! _Scorpius thought. After a few dozen 'Ups' she finally summoned her broom to her. She then mounted it and kick-started it. She began practicing turns and raising and lowering her broom. But suddenly her broom started getting out of control and before she knew it Rose's broom was heading at full speed towards the stand Scorpius was hiding in. With a terrifying crash Scorpius watched as Rose fell quickly to the ground. Scorpius ran over to an unconscious Rose, and picked her up. He quickly ran with her to the infirmary.

"What happened?" The healer asked rushing towards them. This was his chance he could finally get back at Rose, get her in trouble for sneaking out, surely Scorpius wouldn't get in trouble for trying to protect her?

"She was sleepwalking and then she fell down the stairs, I was the only one awake so I was the only one who heard anything."

"Right well I'll take her from here" the healer said lifting Rose from Scorpius' hands. "Get back to your dorm" Scorpius did but took a small detour through the quiditch pitch to but the broom back so there would be no suspicion in the morning.

* * *

He really didn't know. Scorpius Malfoy was very smart yet for the life in him he just couldn't figure it out. He really didn't have a clue why he saved Rose Weasley, why he didn't just tell on her when he had the chance. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble if he explained that he was only out of bed to protect Rose. So it couldn't have been fear of getting in trouble, what really confused him is that the thought of Rose's face as professor Harlow expelled her made him feel protective of her, he would rather take the fall himself that see her in trouble. Maybe he just didn't like the thought of people being upset? But he couldn't imagine taking the fall for someone else. What made Rose Weasley so special? Why did he save her? Why didn't he dob her in? These questions always seemed to run through his mind and he just couldn't come up with any answers. The next morning he woke up extra early, he'd barely slept anyway he was so worried about her. He went straight to the infirmary

"How is she?" Scorpius asked the healer while watching Rose sleep in her bed.

"She'll make a full recovery but I still have to fix her broken her arm and dislocated her shoulder but I have fixed her cuts."

"um… could you possibly do me a favour? Could you not tell her I brought her in?" Scorpius asked faintly

"Of course I can Mr Malfoy, don't you worry Miss Weasley will be better in no time".

* * *

Scorpius returned to the common room to inform Albus of his cousin misfortune.

"Al! Rose had an accident" Scorpius rushed over to him in the common room.

"What!?" Albus said in a panic. Suddenly 4 other Gryffindors from the common room rushed over.

"What happened? Is she okay?" a tall boy who looked just like Albus said.

"She's fine, she was sleep walking in the night and fell down the stairs apparently but I didn't hear" Scorpius said. Albus and his brother and cousins then piled out of the common room and of to the infirmary. For the next week Albus spent most of his time there after his classes. Scorpius went to see her too but only at night when she was asleep so the healers could inform him of how she was doing. He kept finding himself constantly worried out her.

* * *

Rose was released from the infirmary after about 2 weeks. The healer informed Scorpius of her release date on one of his visiting nights. Scorpius had subconsciously been counting down the days ever since he'd found out, just so he could stop worrying about her. Over the 2 weeks she had been kept in because of her concussion Scorpius had considered telling her it was him who had found her. After all why was he so afraid of telling her the truth? He had nothing to hide! Did he?

November 5th, the day Scorpius had been waiting for had arrived. Rose was getting out of the infirmary. For some absurd reason he woke up excited and ready to tell her the truth,, who knew maybe they could develop a friendship? Scorpius rushed downstairs but stopped 5 steps from the bottom when he saw her. She was surrounded by a crowd of Gryffindors including her cousins.  
"Oh my gosh Rose who saved you?" one of Rose's friends Thalia Delvine asked

"I don't know the healers told me he'd chosen to remain a secret but they accidently mentioned it was a boy. He must really care about me to follow me to see if I was okay! The healers even said if he hadn't have been there to save me I might have lost so much blood from my cuts that I could have died!" Rose exaggerated. "If I ever find out who saved me I'm going to love him forever!" She sighed.

Scorpius froze then ran back upstairs, maybe it was best not to tell her.

* * *

You would have thought that after 4 weeks everyone would have found something more interesting than Rose Weasley getting a few cuts and a broken arm falling down the stairs to talk about. They did, but she didn't. It was all she could talk about was how dangerous it was and how bad it could have been! And her saviour, she went on and on and on about her savour and how perfect he was. Truthfully Scorpius knew she'd just be disappointed if she found out it was him so he felt like he was doing her a kindness by leaving her to her fantasy's. But the trouble with Rose Weasley is that you can't do her a kindness without regretting it. And Scorpius sorely regretted it, by not telling her the truth her fantasy's had run completely wild and EVERYONE was getting sick of hearing them, to the point that people fled if they saw her just so they wouldn't have to hear her stories.

Scorpius and Albus were studying in the library for a potions essay that was due tomorrow, they had intended to do it in the common room but when Rose had entered and begun repeating another theory about her saviour to her friend Thalia, who was the only one who wasn't bored to death with theories yet, they had decided the library was a better place to go. They had both managed to get three quarters of the way through their essays when Scorpius heard her voice filling him with dread.

"Albus, I was thinking that boy in your dormitory Callum Hanson, do you know if he was sleeping the night of my accident?" Rose asked. Scorpius and Albus sighed in synchronicity.

"As I've told you every other time you've asked about every other boy in my dorm, I don't know I was asleep" Albus said irritated

"I know, I know but when you woke up was he still there?"  
"I don't remember Rose it was 4 weeks ago, maybe it's time you let it go and accept that you won't find him" Albus said hopefully wondering when this would finally end

"I can't give up he's out there somewhere and when I find him…."

"OH FOR GOD SAKE IT WAS ME!" Scorpius finally shouted in frustration. The room went silent as Rose ran the idea through her head.

"THERE! Know you've found him and he's not what you want and he does NOT love you either so you can SHUT UP about it because god knows everyone so tired of hearing you go on and on and on about it and your giving me a headache!" Albus awkwardly put his book up to face pretending to be completely fascinated by it. It was annoying when they fought but this… this was just plain awkward!

"that's impossible, you're lying you have to be!" Rose said quietly with tears in her eyes

"I'm not, and you know how why? Because you didn't fall down the stairs, you fell on the quiditch pitch after trying AGAIN to fly because you can't stand to be bad at something!" Rose gasped the tears in her eyes filling up so much she had to blink them away.

"Rose! That was stupid and extremely dangerous, why would you do that!?" Albus exclaimed. Rose ignored him her eyes transfixed on Scorpius

"Why did you tell them I feel down the stairs then? This was your chance to get me back, why didn't you take it?"

"I still can't figure that out because god knows you deserve it, but guess what princess you don't have a knight in shining armour you just have a Malfoy who you hate, so congrats on your theories none of them are true" Scorpius grabbed his books and walked out. Rose looked around and finally noticed that the whole library had heard her they were all whispering and giggling. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before the whole school knew that nobody loved Rose Weasley and she'd just made the whole thing up. She had never been more embarrassed in her life, she ran out in tears and ran all the way up to the 7th floor corridor which was usually pretty quiet this time of day because no lessons were going on. She tried to sit down but she was so hurt and angry she just couldn't help but pace.

"Urgh! The nerve of him acting as if I OWE him something! I just need to get back at him that's what I need! I mean embarrassing me like that and letting me believe there was someone who loved me! It's cruel is what it is! If I could get back at him he'd still play the victim oh I WISH I could get back at him! Let everyone see what a pig he really is, a vile evil little pig! He NEEDS a taste of his own medicine and I need to give it to him!"

Suddenly a door started to appear, Rose had studied every map of Hogwarts in existence and she'd never found this room before! She started at it for a few seconds before her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door inside the door was a room, a simple little room with an arm chair next to the fire It looked like a cosy little living room and it reminded Rose of the burrows, her grandparents' house that her and her cousins visited every summer. Rose was about to sit on the arm chair when she saw it. It was just sitting on the arm chair a beautiful gold hand mirror with wavy patterns engraved on the back. She picked it up and studied it, it really was the most magnificent object Rose had ever seen.

"Hello" a slithery voice from inside the mirror said.


	3. Chapter 3

Staying out of Rose and Scorpius' fights was beginning to become almost a specialty of Albus' but this was different. He didn't know what to do with this, on the one hand he was grateful to Scorpius for saving her life but on the other hand the public display in the library had everybody gossiping about Rose to the point that she was always hiding and he never got to see her except for classes, so he should be angry at Scorpius for embarrassing his cousin like that. It would just be so much easier for him if they could just agree to be civil for his sake, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

He tried to talk to Rose, to comfort her, but she just insisted she was busy and left. Albus just hoped this would all calm down soon, and in the meantime just had to try and continue staying in the middle of Scorpius and Rose.

"Thank you" Albus said suddenly while walking down the stairs to Divination with Scorpius a week after the incident.

"For what, the herbology homework? I told you it was fine it beats working with…."

"No, for saving my cousin. I know you hate her but … thanks anyways. She's too proud to ever say it but I'm sure she's thankful to you too" Albus quickened his pace trying to keep up with Scorpius who had lost interest in the conversation.

"No she's not, I'm sure she'd rather still be unconscious on that quiditch pitch than be saved by me. She's just so obnoxious and the way she acts like she's better than anybody else it's just so frustrating!"

"Look I know you don't like her but there's more to her really. Maybe if you got to know her you'd see that and stop fighting, at least for my sake, being in between your fights is exhausting." Albus pleaded. Scorpius sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know she's your cousin and your required to stand up for her and she's your friend as well so you probably believe she is all lovely and wonderful, but I'm not and I'm telling you I'll never see anything good about her. Besides I don't have a problem with her really, she has a problem with me!"

"But can't you just try to get along for my…"

"Al!" Scorpius sighed cutting Albus off. "Even if I did forgive her for judging me and being so rude to me, there isn't a spell in the world to get her to give me a chance. I'm sorry mate but Rose Weasley and I will never get along!"

Albus sighed and took his seat in the last seat left free in class next to Thalia, knowing that this was the end of his argument with Scorpius. He did have a point, nothing could convince Rose to go against her father's opinion.

* * *

"Alright class, settle down today we will be looking at crystal balls and the prophecies they can process" Professor Hart said, placing two crystal balls on each table, one for each student.

"Malfoy, Potter, Reese, Thomas, Vane…..Where's miss Weasley?" Professor Hart asked while counting her students.

"She was sick last period, so she went to the infirmary" Thalia Delvine, Rose's best friend answered.

"Very well, today we will be attempting to see if any of us can see a prophecy about their partner. We'll start with you Mr Potter. Miss Delvine you grab the crystal ball, allow it to consume you, allow it to see into your sole, your past, your present and most importantly your future, open up to its powers."

Everyone giggled but Professor Hart didn't seem to notice. Thalia held on tight to the crystal ball and closed her eyes concentrating hard on it.

"She can't seriously think it's going to work can she?" Scorpius heard Sienna Vane whisper to Danielle Lawson.

"I don't know she is a total freak, it wouldn't surprise me if she was that crazy" Danielle and Sienna giggled.

"Alright now, do you feel you have opened yourself to its powers?" Professor Hart asked Thalia eagerly

"Um…I think so" Thalia stuttered.

"Right Albus, take the crystal ball off her and open your eyes to the future it holds!" Professor Hart exclaimed

"Um… Miss, How exactly do I do that?" Everyone continued to giggle but this time Professor Hart seemed to notice

"Now, there's no need to laugh some people need a little more help than others!" Albus stared at her in frustration, they weren't giggling at him until then. Now they were all laughing at him.

"Mr Potter, close your eyes and tell me what you see from the crystal ball"

Albus sceptically closed his eyes and waited for a while

"I don't see anything miss…" Professor Hart sighed.

"Well we can't all posse the gifts the crystal ball has to offer, let's see about you miss Delvine. Mr Potter if you take this crystal ball and open your mind to it."

Albus took the crystal ball and half-heartedly focused on the crystal ball, as he did he felt the crystal ball get heavier in his hands. Until he felt the tips on Thalia's fingers on his taking the crystal ball off him. The second the ball fell into the palms of her hands she screamed the most ear splitting scream any of the students had ever heard. Her eyes started to glow and she kept screaming like she was in pain

"What's wrong with her?"

"What's happened?"

"Get it out of her hands!"

The whole class was panicked now, but just as Professor Hart went to take the crystal ball she started speaking. It was a language none of them had ever heard before In a voice that defiantly wasn't Thalia's, but she spoke as if the words were hurting her, as if she was in pain. Then she started to speak in English but it was the same voice that was possessing her and she still spoke as if she was in pain, screaming the words.

"_Pride will consume the girl with greed, to the reflection of power the girl will heed, the saviours will fail to stop evil's regain, and unleash the world to endless pain" _

Thalia let out one last scream before collapsing to the ground and letting the crystal ball roll away. Professor Hart ran over and cradled Thalia in her arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed her head as if it was still in pain.

"How did you know those word?" Albus, who had gone a sickly pale colour, demanded. He looked at Thalia as if she wasn't human. Every student there was scared but Albus looked down right terrified.

"What words?" Thalia muttered trying to sit up.

"You can't know that! There's no way you could have known them!"

"Have you heard that before?" Professor Hart asked Albus.

"I…." Albus looked around at everyone staring at him expectedly and ran out.

"Um…very well class your dismissed while I take Miss Delvine to the infirmary."

Scorpius ran out after Albus.

* * *

"Al, what was that?" Scorpius demanded when he'd finally caught up to him in the Gryffindor common room.

"Do I talk in my sleep?" Albus asked, his hands visible shaking.

"No just snore, what's going on?"

"Maybe it was just …"

"ALBUS POTTER TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" Scorpius demanded leading Albus to his bed to sit down.

"Those words, I've heard them before, I've heard them all my life! Every night there in my dreams, I've never really thought about them before, I mean there just words. But she recited them word for word. How could she possibly have known them?"

"I don't know, I mean it was divination…" Scorpius tried to suggest gently

"Scorpius this is serious, she knows my dreams!" Albus groaned

"I am! It's divination and were wizards, I mean I know everyone thinks that class in looney but there has to be some kind of seriousness to it right?"

"…..So you think it might actually be a prophecy?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"…. But it says 'girl' that can't be me."

"Okay that part can't be about you but maybe your one of the 'saviours'." Scorpius suggested.

"I have had just about enough of saviours!" Albus scowled

* * *

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better miss Weasley, it's a shame we couldn't figure out what was wrong with you"

"Oh that's okay madam Lakehurst, I'm just glad I'm feeling better" Rose smiled politely as she left the infirmary and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as she was out of sight of the healers she smirked.

Once she made it up her dorm room and made sure she was alone she opened her bag and brought it out.

The gold mirror.

"It worked perfectly, how did you even know how to make that potion?"

"I know a lot of old things, see Rose I told you that class was insane. Wasn't it better without it?" a woman's voice came from the mirror

"Yeah, it was much more pleasant taking that potion and pretending to be sick then sitting around it that stupid class getting laughed at."

"Don't worry, they used to laugh at me too. But it's okay now I'm your friend. I'm the only one you can trust. And to prove it to you I'll show myself to you!" The woman's slithery voice said

"What do you mean?..." Rose dropped the mirror in shock when her own reflection was replaced by that of a red woman, her image was misty and the edges faded.

"What's the matter Rose? I'm your friend aren't I?" the face in the mirror said.

"Yes of course I just didn't know you could do that… how did you?..."

"Never mind that's not important, what's important to me is helping my friend, and getting back at them all for laughing at us." The hissing voice said.

"How are we going to do that?" Rose asked examining the mirror more closely

"Trust me I always have a plan. But first Rose you have to stop pretending, you keep telling me about your 'friends' Albus and Thalia but from what I've heard they need revenge just as much as everybody else does, they keep pretending to be your friends, but Thalia laughs at you and calls you things behind your back just like the rest of them and Albus is supposed to be your cousin as well as your best friend but he keeps taking Scorpius' side, he betrays you. I am your friend, not them."

Rose looked away from the mirror for a second then looked the woman dead in the eyes.

"You are my only friend, I'm sorry I didn't see that right away"

"Don't worry, we'll get them back. I promise." The woman hissed.

"How?" Rose asked

"A long time ago I was unfairly looked away, some nasty people, much like that Scorpius They cursed me to spend all eternity locked away but I managed to free my soul and bring it to my mirror. If you unleash my soul I can help you get your revenge" Rose stared at the mirror confused

"How do I do that?"

"I just need one thing… your blood" The woman in the mirror smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Albus, Albus!" Scorpius ran straight though the portal almost stumbling in the carpet in his hurry to find his best friend. Albus put down his book and turned to Scorpius quickly, he thought Scorpius had already gone over to breakfast but apparently not, the last time he'd been in this kind of a hurry to find him his cousin had endangered her own life.

"What? What is it?" Albus said getting off the arm chair he was sitting on by the fireplace.

"She's out, Thalia's out of the hospital! We can talk to her about your dre…."

"Shh!" Albus cut him off. "Don't' say it out loud, people might hear you!" Scorpius sighed

"I still don't see why it's a secret. Especially from Professor Hart, she's an expert at divination she could help."

"My dad had dreams too… and prophecies about him, I don't want people to find another reason to compare me to him!" Scorpius smiled sadly at him.

"I get that, but…."

"I'm not going to! Can we just drop it now? Where is she anyway?"

"I saw her heading to the library, come on" Albus and Scorpius headed out of the portrait hole.

* * *

The last thing Thalia Delvine wanted after her totally humiliating mental breakdown in class was to talk about it, but that's what everyone wanted to do. All her teachers kept asking her if she knew anything about the things they'd told her she said. Her friends kept checking on her every two minutes asking her if she was okay and what she thought had happened. And her classmates kept asking if she thought she'd gone completely mental. Honestly, she wasn't completely sure if she was sane, she had completely blacked out and no one could tell her why. But the most terrifying part was not knowing when she was going to black out again, for the last few days she'd spent all day worried that she would black out again. So when she finally got out of the infirmary she couldn't have been more happy to go and study to get her mind of the worry. So she headed out of the infirmary early and went straight to the library to study before breakfast.

"Thalia!" Albus exclaimed loudly slamming her book shut, making her jump. Scorpius sat by Albus' side opposite Thalia. When Thalia noticed Albus she blushed hard.

"We have to talk about what you said in divination" Thalia sighed

"Not you two! EVERYONE wants to talk about it! I'll save you to time, no I don't remember what happened, yes I'm fine, no I don't know what those words mean and I don't care if you think I'm crazy!" Thalia grabbed her book and stood up ready to leave

"No!" Albus grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "I mean…. I don't think you're crazy" Thalia noticed Albus' hand still there and her face turned red as a beetroot, Thalia's face reminded Albus he was still holding her hand and he quickly let go.

"Please, those words have been in my dreams before, and now you blacked out and recited them, I don't think you're crazy, I think something weird is going on."

Thalia stared at Albus for a moment, he was the first person to really believe she was sane and what happened wasn't her fault. It was a nice change.

"I wish I could help you Albus but I really don't remember what happened and I really have no idea what those words mean" Thalia frowned. Albus sighed.

"Thanks anyway, and don't let them convince you you're crazy, only you can know that." Thalia smiled and left the library blushing so hard she was sure Albus must have noticed.

"So what now Al?" Scorpius asked.

"It must have just been a coincidence. Anyway it's Christmas soon, may as well enjoy it instead of worrying about a stupid prophecy that might not even be true!"

Scorpius sighed. Albus realised bringing up there impending trip home was maybe not the best idea.

"I don't think this Christmas will be all that enjoyable." Scorpius frowned.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"No, no it's okay, it's just my dad… anyway you're right no use worrying in a prophecy that's properly fake anyway." Scorpius side-tracked "Hey, why don't you ask Rose what she thinks it means, she's an insufferable know-it-all she'll know the answer, and if she doesn't well then I get to see the look on her face when she's clueless, everybody wins!" Scorpius suggested

"I tried, she's busy…. Come to think of it she's always busy and I never know what with, I hardly see her anymore, I'm getting quite worried…"

"I'm sure she's fine, probably just studying to make sure she keep the crown of most annoying, judgemental know it all in the school. And you'll probably see each other over Christmas." Scorpius offered his suggestion.

"Yeah I guess, our whole family always spend Christmas with our grandparents, it's so crazy!"

"Sounds like fun, even if it does involve Rose. We don't do much for Christmas, my grandparents just come to visit, believe it or not there worse than my dad!"

"Come on, I'm sure there not THAT bad…."

"They were death eaters" Scorpius said, he was staring of into the distance now trying not to focus too much on what he was saying. Albus stared at him for a moment. "I only just found out last year, I kind of knew before but I guess I just couldn't accept it"

"Some people change…. And there mistakes don't define you" Albus put a hand on Scorpius shoulder in hopes of consoling him. It seemed to snap Scorpius out of his train of thought and he smiled kindly.

"Look let's just get back to the common room before potions starts" Scorpius said, Albus followed him out.

* * *

Rose woke up late again, it was taking her so long lately because of the nightmares. Every night she saw the woman in the mirror telling her to unleash her. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about the woman's offer but there was something so spine tingling and terrifying about having to use her blood to do it. She'd decided to throw the mirror away to make sure it didn't tempt her, but ever since then the mirror woman had been plaguing her dreams she kept telling herself it was just her imagination taking over and there was no way for her to get out of the mirror, but it rarely calmed her nerves.

Rose woke up with a jump again and checked the room to make sure it had been a dream. She sighed with relief to find she was alone as everyone else had properly already woken up and gone to breakfast. She got up and changed into her uniform and headed to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth when she got there she rubbed her eyes and looking in the mirror and screamed when instead of her own reflection she saw the reflection of the woman in the hand mirror she had found. She backed up from the mirror so fast she fell over just as her cousin Roxanne ran in.

"Rose!? What is it? What's wrong? What happened?" Roxy panicked as she helped Rose up from the floor. As Roxy helped her up Rose noticed the woman had gone and was replaced with her own reflection. Rose ignored Roxy's panicking and slowly walked towards the mirror to examine it. She gently placed her hand on the mirror but nothing happened.

"ROSE! WHAT is going on!?" Roxy demanded. Rose drew her attention away from the mirror and faced her cousin

"Oh…I thought I saw a spider, I was wrong, sorry about the screaming…wait why aren't you at breakfast?" Rose questioned regaining her composure.

"I've already had breakfast, Dom and I have to be at the quiditch pitch early to get ready for practice"

"Why do you two have to go so early?"

"Dom is the captain and I'm the vice-captain" Roxy rolled her eyes she knew her little cousin and she wasn't the least bit interested in quiditch

"Alright, well run along then" Rose demanded. Normally Roxy would have taken her beaters bat and smashed her face in for telling her what to do but she'd grown up with Rose and she'd learnt there was no point trying to avoid Rose's demands, you WILL end up doing as she says. So instead she just sighed and walked out.

Part of Rose was insistent that she had just imagined it but she knew deep down that it reminded her of the reflection in the hand mirror far too much to be a coincidence.

* * *

After their first lesson of the day potions, Albus and Scorpius headed up to the seventh floor for Arithmancy, however because Albus had forgotten to bring his Arithmancy book to his potions class he and Scorpius had to go back up to the Gryffindor common room to get it which made them late. Up until the seventh floor they had been getting by the teachers who would give them detention for being late well. However as they walked out across the last corridor too there classroom which they had been planning to sneak in too, Scorpius spotted peeves. Before Albus had even had a chance to get around the corner Scorpius pushed him back.

"Shh Peeves" Scorpius whispered.

"Whose there!" Peeves demanded. Before Peeves had even finished the boys were racing off down to the next corridor. Scorpius and Albus stayed silent with their back flat against the wall waiting until they were sure Peeves had gone.

"That was so close! Why couldn't you have just remembered your book!?" Scorpius asked trying to catch his breath. He turned to Albus and noticed he was walking off down the corridor.

"Albus! I come with you to get your stupid text book, risking detention may I add and you aren't even listening to me!" Scorpius chased after him.

"Look!" Albus said picking up the golden object that had caught his eye. "Whose mirror is this?"

Suddenly a woman's face appeared in it instead of their reflections.

"I knew you'd be back" The mirror said in a slithery voice. Suddenly she seemed to notice Albus and Scorpius' shocked faces and disappeared.

"…..Did that mirror just….." Scorpius stuttered

"….Yeah…." Albus said stunned.

* * *

Albus had put the mirror in his satchel and both boys had quickly snuck into class surprisingly without being noticed by anyone other than Rose who rolled her eyes and glared furiously at Scorpius as if he was the only one sneaking in. But Scorpius was so freaked out he didn't even notice her glares. Neither Scorpius or Albus could concentrate all day at lunch time they had decided to take another look at the mirror in the dormitory after classes and before dinner.

When classes had finally ended Albus and Scorpius practically ran up to the dormitory. Albus took the mirror out of his satchel with caution but to his and Scorpius' surprise nothing happened. It appeared to be just a regular mirror. Albus and Scorpius tried numerous spells on it to try and get the face to come back but nothing happened.

"Maybe we imagined it maybe it is just a normal mirror" Albus suggested

"Both of us? We both heard the same thing we couldn't have imagined the same thing!" Scorpius said confused.

"Well maybe it was just a stupid prank my brother and cousins pull them all the time it's probably from Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's or something designed to freak you out. I can ask my uncle George over Christmas about it" Scorpius considered the suggestion but he was still sceptical

"Okay maybe but I still think it was weird…" just then there was a knock on the boys dormitory which seemed strange considering all the boys in their room never bothered to knock. Rose walked in looking pale and ill but as soon as she saw Scorpius she turned fierce again.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Rose broke her glare from Scorpius and looked at Albus then noticed the mirror he was holding.

"Where did you get that mirror!?" Rose demanded. Backing away from it but keeping her eyes completely trained on it as if it was a bomb about to go off at nay second.

"Oh it's just a stupid mirror I found on the 7th floor corridor I'm trying to find the owner, it's nothing to concern yourself with." Albus twirled the handle in his hands but it just seemed to scare Rose more.

"It's mine, can I have it…." Rose started but Albus quickly pulled it in closer.

"I don't think it is Rose, you got a hand mirror from aunt Fleur from Christmas last year and it was silver" Albus stared at her confused

"I mean….I know whose it is so I should probably just take it …" Albus pulled it in even closer

"It's okay Rose just tell us who it is and we'll give it to them" Rose stared at him with a look of terror in her eyes

"I…Never mind I thought it looked like Thalia's but looking at it closer I don't think it does actually" Rose stuttered slightly "You'd better get down to dinner" Scorpius held the door open as Albus stared at Rose for a moment before putting the mirror in his back pocket as he and Rose left. Rose got on ahead leaving Albus and Scorpius to discuss

"What was that all about?" Scorpius asked confused

"didn't you see the way Rose looked at the mirror? She recognized it and if she really did recognized it as Thalia's then she wouldn't have claimed it was hers, I don't know how she knows the mirror or even what this mirror is but I know that whatever this mirror is scared Rose which means it could be dangerous and I don't want her involved if it's dangerous."


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas with the Weasley/Potter's was far from calm and peaceful. James, Fred and Louis pulled prank after prank on unsuspecting family members who should really know better by now, using whatever Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products that George had given them against the families protests. Dominique and Roxanne were usually play fighting around the burrows testing out whatever new quidditch equipment they had been given that they could not wait to test out on the real quidditch pitch. Lily would be running around the house playing pretend using whatever magical items she had received as props, usually dragging Hugo (who would have preferred to be reading the muggle book his mother had brought him) around by the hand to play with her. Victoire and Teddy would be sat in whatever quite corner they could find exchanging gifts and more recently kissing each other until someone found them. Albus and Rose would be showing off there presents to each other and unsuccessfully attempting to avoid the pranks his brother would be playing on them. And Molly and Lucy would be in the kitchen helping their gran and mum make Christmas dinner without letting go of each other's hands.

However this Christmas was different, instead of helping Rose avoid his brother's pranks, Albus spent his Christmas hanging around with his uncle George.

"Are you sure you haven't…."

"As I told you the first time Al, I've never seen a mirror like that before! Why is this so important to you anyway?" George demanded instead of being downstairs where Christmas dinner was about to be served any minute he'd been dragged into his old bedroom by his nephew and questioned for a good 20 minutes about a mirror he'd never seen before.

"It's not I just thought you might have sold it at the store" Albus started at the mirror thoughtfully twirling its handle in his hands trying to imagine the woman he'd seen appear.

"Why would we sell a mirror?" George looked at his nephew concerned. Albus considered telling him the truth about what he'd seen but despite some of the crazy inventions he'd come up with for the store, Albus knew that if he told him he'd seen another person in a mirror his uncle would think he was truly insane.

"I…. I don't know I just thought I recognised it is all" Albus stuttered. George studied him for a moment any other time George would have completely called him out for lying but it was Christmas and George was hungry.

"Well I've never seen it before; you might want to ask the Veela's there house is full of mirrors!" George suggested already half way out of the room. _It's worth a shot _Albus thought as he followed his uncle down for Christmas dinner.

* * *

Normally for Christmas dinner Albus would sit between Rose, Lily and Hugo, but this Christmas he was trying to avoid Rose, who he had already caught trying to steal the mirror, and he needed to talk to his cousins. His aunt Fleur had already taken he seat next to her husband and Victoire was already sat holding hands with his practically brother Teddy, Dominique hadn't inherited much of the Veela gene and he doubted she would recognise any mirror. Which left Louis, he was sat with Fred and James but luckily Fred was in the middle so Albus could sit next to Louis without his brother overhearing the conversation. Albus took a seat and thanked his grandma Molly as she gave him his dinner.

"Lou I was wondering….." Albus began but Louis had already started shovelling his dinner down.

"Yesh?" Louis asked while chewing a big mouthful. Albus wondered how even while eating Louis looked so graceful and elegant. Sometimes he wished he was a Veela but he's spent enough time with Victoire and Louis to know that there were a lot of downsides too, like the time he'd gone shopping with Louis and a massive crowd of girls started following them so they had to run for miles until they eventually managed to escape them in an alleyway. And the time he'd gone to the Beach with Victoire last year and a group of guys would not leave her alone and kept shouting obscene gestures at her until Teddy eventually came back and helped her get away before threatening them.

"I was wondering if you'd seen this mirror anywhere, I found it and I think I recognise it" Louis laughed before Albus even had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Because I'm a Veela you think I'd recognise any mirror in the world?" Louis joked; Albus smiled and handed the mirror to Louis who studied it for a moment , Albus liked Louis he was a lot easier to talk to than most of his cousins, he would have guessed it ran in the family as it felt the same with Victoire but Dominique was the hardest member of his family to talk too! She was temperamental and obsessed with quiditch which often meant she wasn't interested if it wasn't about quiditch. But Louis and Victoire were so calm and easy to talk to, even though Louis always got himself mixed up with James and Fred's pranks.

"I've seen the pattern on the back before but not on a mirror…" Louis continued examining the mirror while Albus' eyes lit up

"Where!?" Albus said so loud the whole table stopped to look at him for a moment. Albus turned red as everyone turned back to their previous conversations and food.

"I don't know, I think I might have seen it in a book somewhere I can't really remember it just looks kind of familiar" Louis said thoughtfully. Albus' face dropped. It was the last lead he had in finding out about the mirror. Albus didn't have much time to contemplate it though because Rose had spotted the mirror, the fear returned to her eyes much to Albus' confusion. Albus didn't have much time so he took the mirror back off Louis and carried on eating glancing over occasionally to check on Rose whose face had turned 10 shades paler.

* * *

Albus and Rose pushed through the busy train trying desperately to find a carriage until they finally came across Scorpius' Albus slid open the door as Rose rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed.

"Hey" Scorpius said smiling as he noticed Albus, but when he noticed Rose following behind he sighed and looked away. Albus frowned.

"How was your Christmas?" Albus asked smiling as he took a seat opposite his friend.

"About as well as could be expected I didn't get any presents, my dad ignored me, my mum kept looking at me with this horrible disappointed stare and I had to lie to my grandparents about what house I'm in so I don't get completely disowned. What about you?" Scorpius sighed. Albus frowned as he noticed Rose's slight smile at Scorpius' misfortune

"Same as every year really, we didn't have enough room to move around the house because it was so packed and you can't get a word in edgewise" Albus smiled sympathetically, Rose smiled too but her smile was far more sinister.

"Don't downplay it Al, we had the most terrific Christmas ever, we had tons of presents, a lovely Christmas dinner and a family that cares about us and doesn't wish we were dead!" Rose crossed her arms in triumph as Scorpius just stared at her in shock and then quickly focused his attention on the window.

"ROSE!" Albus stared at her in shock as she stared back at him in confused at his outburst. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rose finally regained her composure and got up and stormed out. Albus turned quickly to Scorpius

"I am so sorry about her, that was way out of line and completely inexcusable, of course your family don't…."

"No, she's right they do. But if you ever tell her I said she was right I'll curse you!" Scorpius joked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Anyway, what happened with the mirror? Was it your uncles?"

"No he'd never seen it before, but I did ask my Veela cousin and he said he knew it but he couldn't remember where from, he thinks maybe a textbook but there are tons of third year text books we'd never be able to find it!" Albus sighed deflated.

"Well I checked every book in my father's library that I could find about faces in mirrors and I found nothing. But I now know how to cast a disorientation spell on a mirror to make a person's face look disfigured"

"I guess whatever jinx it was has worn off now because the face hasn't come back."

"Well what about Thalia's words, have you figured out any more about them?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about them!" Albus sighed "The dreams are constant, every single night I hear them in some way or another and I can't figure out what they mean or why Thalia knows them!"

"Me too, I searched through my father's….."

"Library" Albus finished. Scorpius stared at Albus confused

"It's what Rose would do. You know for two people who can't stand the sight of each other, you are remarkably similar"

"I know she's your cousin but that girl is positively vile and I would rather eat a dungbomb then be anything like her!" Scorpius scowled bitterly.

"She's really not that bad once you get past the judgemental know-it-all side! But anyway did you find anything in your father's library?"

"Nothing! It would help if I really knew what to look for but I searched for anything relevant, I looked up crystal balls, dreams, prophecies, histories of black outs, and none of it was useful!"

"Well what amazing Christmas' we had searching for mirrors and dreams." Albus frowned as he and Scorpius turned to look out of the window.

* * *

Rose hadn't been back to school for more than a few hours and she was already in the library. The library was always able to help distract Rose but this was too strong to ignore, that woman, the woman in the mirror with the golden offer, was now in her cousins' hands! She couldn't tell if Albus knew what the mirror really was or not but it was too much to risk, all Christmas she had been trying to get the mirror off Albus but he hung onto it so tightly it terrified Rose. If the lady had been talking to Albus maybe she's told him about the offer she'd given her. But surely Albus wouldn't judge her if he knew she'd tried to break the mirror by throwing it at the wall? But if he really knew how much she'd been contemplating it still he might think she was sinister! However Albus would never get rid of the mirror unless he knew and if he didn't get rid of it she might offer even worse offers to him, and Rose was way over her head with the mirror anyway, maybe Albus could help but her mind at rest if he knew. Yes. It was decided; she had to tell him the truth. Just as she decided Albus stormed in looking around the library until his eyes finally found Rose. Rose got up and ran over to meet him.

"Al, thank god there's something have to…"

"No! It's my time to talk and your time to listen!" Albus said slamming his school bag down on the table next to them.

"But Al…"

"SHUT UP ROSE! You're so selfish! What you said on the train to Scorpius was rude, cruel, stuck up and downright unforgiveable!"

"Al…"

"That's all you've done all year is just make it your life's mission to make him miserable and degrade him constantly! And why? What EXACTLY did Scorpius Malfoy EVER do to you except having a dad that your dad hates!? He was so right about you you know! You are a daddy's girl! But you're also judgemental and rude and I'm not going to tolerate it anymore just because your my family! You need to learn to stop judging people before you get to know them and treat people with the respect they deserve! Are you even going to apologise to him?" Rose looked as if she'd just been slapped in the face; she had gone completely pupils were huge. After a few moments she meekly answered him.

"No. I can't apologise to him he…" Rose couldn't finish her sentence

"See. He didn't do anything, you're just too proud to admit that you were wrong about him." Albus stared at her for a moment waiting for her to reply but as tears filled up in her eyes it became clear she wasn't going to so Albus just gave her one last disappointed look before leaving.

For a while Rose stood there, tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at the empty space where Albus had been. Then her tears turned angry as she grabbed the bag that Albus had forgotten on the Library bench and took out one single gold object.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus headed back through the Gryffindor common room after retrieving his bag and was thankful when he found that the mirror was still in there and intact. As he walked into his dorm room Scorpius turned away from the clothes he was finishing packing and towards Albus.

"Hey what's up?" Scorpius asked seeing the sad smile on Albus' face

"I talked to Rose about what she said to you on the train and she still won't apologise! I can't believe she's being so stubborn about this!" Albus feel back on his bed sighing.

"By talk do you mean rational and civilised conversation or do you mean that you shouted at her?" Scorpius asked sitting next down next to him.

"The second one, but she deserved it after what she said, she went too far that time and she needed to realise what she's been doing is wrong!"

"Thank you for sticking up for me and I truly appreciate the support but I'm not worth fighting with your family over! I know Rose hates me and there's nothing you or I can do to change her mind, I just don't let what she says get to me. But regardless of how I feel about her and how annoying she can be, you don't pick your family and she's yours like it or not, so don't start a feud just because of me!"

Albus stared at Scorpius unable to believe that the guy who had been raised by former deatheaters could have a better sense of family than him, the guy who had been raised in a massive family and was raised by the chosen one! Eventually Albus groaned and sat up.

"I know I love her really, just not the way she's been acting. Plus keeping her away from this mirror is getting so stressful!" Albus took the golden mirror out of his bag to examine it again.

"Do you think maybe we did imagine it?" Albus suggested again. Scorpius rolled his eyes impatiently

"We imagined the same thing Albus that doesn't just happen with a spell or a potion or something!"

"Maybe…." But Albus didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because just then Thalia Delvine came in quickly and without knocking.

"Albus have you seen Rose? I saw her on the train and then she just….." Thalia noticed the mirror in Albus' hand and went stiff and her eyes went wide. Albus turned to Scorpius who looked just as confused as he was.

"Thalia? Thalia what is it? What's wrong?" Albus said racing over to her but she backed away from him. Suddenly it clicked with Albus and Scorpius what she had been staring at.

"Do you recognise this?" Scorpius snatched the mirror of Albus and held it forward for Thalia to take but she just back up against the wall.

"No….it's just….it's dark. Everything about it is just dark!" Thalia said dryly.

"Dark?" Scorpius studied the mirror "I think it looks pretty light coloured…"

"NO! It feels dark, like an aura or something, I don't know!" Albus and Scorpius turned to each other and then to Thalia.

"Like dark magic?" Albus asked tentatively

"Yes…"

"But that's impossible you can't SENSE dark magic!" Scorpius insisted. Suddenly Thalia jerked forward so quickly Albus and Scorpius jumped.

* * *

Before Albus and Scorpius knew it Thalia was running out of the room, they gave each other quick confused glances before running after her. They got so caught up in running after her that they nearly ran up the staircase to the girls dormitory but Scorpius grabbed Albus' shirt before they could take another step and pulled him back from the stairs

"We can't follow her up there, there's a jinx, and it turns into a slide if any boy tries to go up there."

"Why don't they have that on the boys' staircase then?" Scorpius shrugged as Thalia ran down the staircase so fasts eh almost ran into them. In her hand was a necklace with a small silver amulet with a red gemstone in the middle.

"What is…."

"A person can't sense dark magic but my necklace can!" Thalia held out the necklace to give the boys a better look

"How did you get…"

"It's a family heirloom my family are all muggles though but Professor Tamsworth the charms professor asked if he could look at it then he did a spell and told me it moves if dark magic is near, my family must have found it when a wizard or witch lost it, now pass me that mirror"

Scorpius held out the mirror and Thalia took a deep breath and reluctantly took it and paused, which Albus figured was just to make sure she didn't black out again. She took the necklace from her other hand and held it over the mirror and it started moving in circles.

"Professor Tamsworth said if it swings in a straight line there's dark magic in the object and if it stays still there isn't."

"But what about circles?"

"That mean there was dark magic in there but it's been transferred somewhere else, somewhere close."

"Close? Like how close?" Scorpius' face paled, he and Albus had been carrying that mirror around since the beginning of December with dark magic in it.

"Probably within the castle!"

"Rose…" Albus faintly whispered then turned to Thalia and Scorpius with tears in his eyes

"She knew the mirror, she was probably trying to warn me about it and now she could get hurt if we don't find it!" Albus cried

"We'll find it…"Thalia began

"How!?" Albus panicked

"We'll use a magic tracker spell on the remains of magic inside the mirror" Scorpius calmly suggested. Thalia stared at him with a 'are you mad?' look.

"We don't learn that spell until 3rd year…"

"I can do it. I studied that spell since I was 7!" Thalia and Albus glanced at each other nervously

"…Well it can't do that much harm." Albus meekly suggested. Scorpius smiled.

* * *

Scorpius took a deep breath and pointed his wand at the mirror that was currently lying face down on Scorpius bed in the empty dorm room except for him, Albus and Thalia. Albus and Thalia had decided to watch the spell from the other side of the dorm room just incase. Scorpius closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, waved his wand gently and recited the spell. Albus and Thalia quickly covered their heads and turned away but to their surprise nothing happened

"I'm sorry I guess research just wasn't enough for this spell" Thalia frowned

"No there's a trail but only I can see it, it won't last long so follow me!" Scorpius said already running towards the door. The followed Scorpius all the way up to the 7th floor corridor when he finally stopped and looked around confussed.

"This is where we found the mirror! Do you think the dark magic left when we took it?" Albus inquired.

"The trail's not pointing there it's pointing in that wall."

"In a wall? Is that even possible?" Thalia asked.

"Urgh! I wish we could just find this stupid mirror spirit!" Albus cried sinking to the floor, but as he did a door began to appear in front of them. They all stood staring at it for a moment before Scorpius finally took a step forward. Albus grabbed Scorpius' wrist

"You can't just walk in there you don't know what it is!" Albus exclaimed, Thalia nodded in agreement

"What if Rose is in there with it do you really want your cousin to die!?" Scorpius said freeing his wrist and carrying on walking towards the door. Albus glanced at Thalia who looked conflicted and finally joined Scorpius. Scorpius tentatively pushed open the door and saw Rose standing in the centre of a dark sinister living room, the only light in the room was the light from the fireplace the illuminated the blood dripping from her hand and the trail of blood dripping from the long floor length mirror in the centre of the room.

* * *

Albus cried out when he saw Rose's blood stained hands

"ROSE!" Rose suddenly turned to them as if just noticing their presence she smiled at them wickedly, it was Albus who first noticed her eyes glowing red instead of their usual blue. Albus' mouth hung open.

"Rose has gone away for a little while, actually soon enough she will be gone forever, I'm so sorry you missed him" 'Rose' said in a voice that gave Scorpius, Albus and Thalia chills. The person in Rose's body pointed Rose's wand steadily at them.

"You're going to kill her so you can keep her body!" Scorpius breathed shakily. Thalia and grabbed onto Albus' arm and was holding it so tight it was staring to bruise, but Albus was so shaken he didn't notice. 'Rose' scowled and glared at Scorpius, her scowl almost reminded him of the real Rose, he guessed he was just more used to her scowling than smiling.

"No you stupid boy! You really think I'd live in the body of a STUPID, SELFISH little girl!? I am simply using this body until I can restore mine to its former glory! And then I'll kill her for being such an annoying whiney little brat and knowing far too much!" the woman shouted as she glided closer to the trio who backed up against the wall.

"Who are you? What do you want with Rose she didn't do anything to you! She wouldn't…."

This made the fake Rose smirk again.

"Oh she did plenty, she reawakened my spirit, allowing me to be free, and she is the reason for my triumphant return!"

"The mirror! You're the woman trapped in the mirror" Scorpius exclaimed as the fake Rose focused her wand on him and rolled her eyes. "But who are you? Why do you need to return?"

"I need to return because my battle is far from over, I have been imprisoned in that awful mirror for millions of years and now I am free and can complete my life's destiny, to destroy ALL magic!" the fake Rose gestured wildly with her free arm, a wildness that matched the wild look in her glowing red eyes. "Starting with your precious little friend and you" fake Rose laughed a sinister laugh.

"NO!" Albus screamed and lurched forward towards fake Rose who cast a glowing green spell form Rose's wand in retaliation.

They all ducked, Thalia crouching down, Albus diving to the side and Scorpius jumping down to lie on the floor. Before fake Rose could cast another spell Albus shot a spell back in retaliation, Thalia crawled behind the chair, Thalia screamed and crawled behind the chair and Scorpius got half way to the sofa when he realised Albus wasn't following him and jumped back to grab him back. Albus quickly shrugged him off and shot another spell with fake Rose blocked expertly and hit another killing curse as Albus who narrowly avoided it. Scorpius ducked behind the sofa calling out to Albus was fighting angry tears and as the manic Rose laughed at his attempts. Scorpius crawled behind fake Rose, who was so busy fighting Albus he barely noticed her and made his way to Thalia behind the chair. He embraced her quickly as a flash of light scraped past Thalia's shoulder cutting her arm wide open.

Albus fired back in retaliation. Scorpius quickly grabbed Thalia's necklace and threw it over her head and into his palm. A shocked Thalia just grabbed hold of her arm and kept her back firmly to the chair and Scorpius ran around the back of the chair just as another flash of light hit Albus' leg and sent him to his knees the fake Rose grinned and stood towering over a crying Albus

"Avada…" just then Scorpius who had managed to get close to fake Rose without her noticing, threw the necklace over her neck causing her to scream in pain as a terrifying red mist oozed from her body, she crumpled to the floor as the mist surrounded her. The red mist began to take the shape of the woman in the mirror screaming in pain and suddenly the mist dispersed.

Barely a second past before Albus had crawled over to Rose's body and began shaking it furiously

"ROSE!?" Albus cried as Thalia appeared from behind the chair and Scorpius knee's buckled under him from exhaustion.

Rose spluttered and her eyes fluttered open and she gasped fiercely for air. Albus was so relieved his tears got bigger and fatter.

"Albus! I'm so sorry I didn't think…. I thought….she told me…. I'm so sorry" Rose burst into thick heavy tears and Albus grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tight as they cried into each other's shoulders.

* * *

When the infirmary asked then what had happened to their bruised and beaten bodies, all four of them just stood there confused with blank expressions, before Rose finally stepped forward.

"It's my fault madam Lakehurst I was trying to perform a spell I'd heard about and it went wrong, I'm sorry" Rose looked up at madam Lakehurst guiltily while Albus, Thalia and Scorpius looked at Rose in shock.

"Very well I'll inform your head of house immediately and punish will be taken when you're recovered, now all 4 of you take a seat over on the beds"

As Madam Lakehurst gave them a final disapproving glare she walked out and the 4 of them headed for the bed.

"Why would you do that? Why would you cover for me?" Scorpius inquired as he tentatively sat down next to Rose making sure not to lean on the knee that had been injured when he'd dived behind the sofa. Rose looked at him for the first time without a scowl but an honest and sincere look.

"Because you saved my life twice even after I said such horrible things and treated you so terribly, you still saved me" Rose blinked back tears. Albus and Thalia look briefly at each other before looking away and giving Rose and Scorpius a moment of privacy.

"Just because you've been rude doesn't mean you deserve to die, nobody deserves to die, but is this your way of apologising to me?"

"No, you deserve better than that! … I'm sorry! I'm sorry I judged before I knew you, I'm sorry I treated you so rudely, I'm sorry I said your parents wished you were dead and I'm sorry that I never thanked you for saving my life" Rose's tears were falling heavier now.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you as well" Scorpius smiled and held out his hand.

"Truce?" Rose looked and it for a moment then smiled and shook his hand

"Truce"

"Uh… sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but who was that woman who took over your body and tried to kill us!?" Albus exclaimed, Rose's face turned serious

"I don't know….she wouldn't tell me who she was, she just kept telling me she could make me happy if I set her free and I felt compelled by her…. I don't know" Rose sighed shaking her head

"Well look, there's no need to worry now, she's dead I killed her!" Scorpius reassured.

"How did you do that?" Thalia inquired

"Your necklace, I know about the spell it has on it, it's extremely powerful, it doesn't just sense dark magic it repels it, when I placed it on her it repelled her out of Rose's body" Scorpius confirmed

"No." Rose said shaking her head "I don't think she's dead, she's too powerful to be destroyed by a charmed necklace I think the most we did was set her back" Rose stared into the distance. Albus put his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Have some faith! You're probably just scared but there's not need to be, I'm telling you now that woman will not be back!" Albus patted Rode on the back, she smiled at the gesture.

"Maybe now we can have a quite term!" Thalia sighed. Albus laughed

"I'm Harry Potter's son, something tells me our time at Hogwarts will never be quite!"


End file.
